Perfect Fantasy
by Jaylah Morgan Grace
Summary: Riley, Maya, and Isadora are basically the weirdos of middle school. They get invited to a party and after that, everything goes downhill. (Josh and Sophie are their age). P Pairings- M/J, R/L, and S/F. Please, review.


Chapter One

Maya Hart sat on the subway, best friend Riley Matthews was chatting her ear off. Maya nodded as if listening but was secretly watching the people stepping into and off the subway.

"Maya?" Riley questioned, usually Maya would talk by now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lie number one from Maya. Her and Riley were in middle school, and they were closer than ever. Yet to Maya, they felt so far apart. Riley was practically head over heels for Lucas Friar. Riley had basically glamorized herself. She started to care more about her clothes, hair, and make up. She was turning into one of the girls who would kill for a man.

"Maya? Seriously." Riley said, shaking her friend.

"Sorry, Riles. Just thinking. Don't leave me when we grow up, okay?" Maya asked, looking at the petite brunette.

"I promise Maya. I'll never leave you." Riley promised, hugging the blonde. "You ready?"

"Ready." Maya agreed as they walked into the flowing river of students at John Quincy Adams Middle School.

"Maya! Riley!" Isadora Smackle shouted, rushing over to them.

"Hey, Isadora." Riley greeted, looking at Maya.

"Hey." Maya repeated, smiling at Isadora. "What, or who, are you looking for?"

"Farkle. I'm in love with him. Have you seen him?" Smackle questioned, staring them down.

"Nope." They duo said.

"Thanks for the pathetically disposable help." Smackle grumbled, stalking off.

"Wow. What's with her?" Riley asked, flipping her brunette hair over her shoulder.

"In quote, 'I'm in love with Farkle.'" Maya quoted, smirking.

Riley laughed as they made their way up the cobblestone steep steps. They stopped by their lockers, pushing and shoving their items into their dreaded lockers. After a couple of minutes struggling, the lockers seemingly cooperated. Riley and Maya walked into Cory Matthews classroom.

"Ladies." Farkle said, giving them his signature smirk before sliding up next to them.

"I heard Isadora was searching for you." Maya told him. Riley watched as his smirk disappeared off his face. "She was saying how in love she was with you. Run."

Riley hit Maya playfully on the arm when Lucas, Josh Matthews, Missy, and Sophie sauntered in.

"Wow." Riley whispered to Maya, staring dreamily at Lucas. Missy saw her look and distinguished it with a seething glare. Riley quickly averted her gaze. Maya took a couple of quick glances at Josh, only to be brought down by Sophie.

"Party at my house. Everyone's invited." Missy announced. She earned a couple of 'ohs' and 'ahs'. "Even those two." Missy pointed to Maya and Riley.

"Um. Erm." Riley stuttered.

"It's not nice to point." Maya told Missy, plopping down into her seat. Missy stared at her in shock.

"Problem?" Riley asked, finding a new essence of confidence surround her. Riley slid into her seat, giving her dad a bright grin. Cory smiled back and forced everyone to settle down.

"We are going to talk about the..." Cory droned on. Maya and Riley were watching each other. Sharing a look as Farkle started to drown out Cory's voice. The bell rang.

...

"Maya does this red dress make me look ugly?" Riley questioned, twirling in her body sized mirror.

"Nah. How about my purple dress?" Maya asked, raising a questioning eyebrow to Riley.

"Perfect." Riley answered, grabbing her black sparkly jacket. Maya gave her a small smirk and pulled on her blue jacket.

"Let the games begin." Maya told Riley as they headed off for the subway. Boy was this party going to be amazing.

...

Maya and Riley walked to the party. They sauntered through the park, feeling a cold blast of cool air hit their faces. They heard the faint sound of crying. Riley and Maya shared a curious glance and walked over to the crying figure of Smackle. Isadora wiped her eyes and looked up, hearing approaching footsteps.

"Isadora?" Riley asked. "What happened?"

"I'm nervous. I look like a train wreck." Isadora cried out. "And now Farkle won't like me." Riley gave Maya a pleaded look.

"Fine. Back to the Matthews' apartment. Isadora, you are going to look gorgeous." Maya assured her. She hated seeing Isadora upset over their good friend.

"Thanks." Isadora gave them a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get you ready." Riley ushered. The girls ran back to the apartment and sorted through the various dresses Riley had stuffed in her room.

"That green one, maybe?" Maya whispered to Riley. Riley tilted her head and they quickly shared thoughts before throwing the dress and a tan jacket to Isadora.

"Get a move on. We're gonna be late." Riley said, gathering her purse and phone. Once again, the girls set off on foot to the party.

"We are so hopeless." Riley said.

...

**Morgan here. Please tell me what you think. These characters are what I depict of them. If I offend anyone, it was not intentional. I'm putting Josh and Sophie in the same grade as them. Again, tell me what you think. **

**Thanks, Morgan**


End file.
